


Kelly Green

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's Stiles' last spring break so he and his friends are in New York City over St. Patrick's Day. Stiles is making the best of it.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217834
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Kelly Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luulapants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/gifts).



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For the [Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stiles_Shipping_Central_Ficlet_Exchange)  
>  **Alpha** : V.Mures  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles snagged another bottle of water before he headed out to the dance floor again. He was tired as hell, but he made the most of his last spring break before grad school. He wasn't sure if he would call what he was doing hanging with friends, but then he didn't get too close to anyone at GWU anyway. He was happy to be in New York, though. The week was filled with fun so far, and he was enjoying himself. It was his last spring break on the east coast. Next year it would be at Stanford.

"Sorry," a girl said as she bounced off of Stiles.

Stiles just smiled at her before he cracked the lid on his water and chugged half of it while he looked for the people he came with. He couldn't see any of them. It wouldn't be the first time that they moved on without him. With him not staying right with them and them being more than a little drunk meant that they didn't notice. Once he was done with his bottle, Stiles checked his phone before wading into the dance floor again.

After another song or two of dancing alone, Stiles felt someone getting closer to him from behind. He didn't mind; it was why he was there. To have fun with his last spring break before he went back into full-on school mode.

"May I?" a man asked. His voice was loud even over the music.

"Yes," Stiles yelled back. Before he even got the second letter out of his mouth, hands were on his hips. He started to move to the beat and the way the hands told him to move. It was fun and enjoyable just to exist.

The other man showed how much he liked it with a few rumbles of pleasure that Stiles felt more than heard and the cock that was growing ever harder against his back. He enjoyed the hell out of it.

"Let's go somewhere else," the man said after another half an hour of dancing together.

Stiles laughed and nodded his head. He turned around and nearly tripped over his own feet as he took in the man in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Jordan Parrish asked.

"Fucking hell," Stiles answered. It was more than enough of an answer that Jordan started to blush.

"Let's get a table, and I'll get us a beer each."

"Green beer for me," Stiles answered.

"I'm shocked you trust me," Jordan said.

"Well, Deputy Do-Right, I will do more than trust you with my beer." Stiles felt a little more sure of himself than he had ever felt when it came to someone he was hooking up with. 

Jordan gave him a strange look, but he went off to get the beers. Stiles found a table that was on the far side of the room. The acoustics made it so that people could talk here with little issue. Jordan joined him a few minutes later with two glasses of green beer. Stiles had loved St. Patrick's Day in New York City. He had watched the entire parade from one location along the route that he found he could slip into with another group of college kids from out of town. It had been fucking great. He had been high on life at the end of it and found a place to get authentic Irish food. 

"So you aren't going to tell me who you are?" Jordan asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Stiles picked up his beer, but Jordan's hand shot out and grabbed it.

"ID," Jordan said.

Stiles grinned and held up his wrist that had a bracelet that said he could drink. The bouncer had looked at it for such a long time; Stiles was sure he was going to be kicked out. Jordan just raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, my name would give it away."

"I don't know anyone who lives in New York."

"Ah, I'm not living here. It's spring break, and we are visiting here from somewhere else." Stiles was able to take a few drinks of the beer while Jordan just looked at him. He would take pity on the man later, but it was fun to play with him for now. 

Jordan's eyes widened, and his eyes darted to Stiles' hair. Stiles had kept his buzzcut all through high school. It had been easier for him to take care of on his own. His long hair meant he looked different. "I am not sure what to say, Stiles."

"You don't have to say anything except for yes or no on going back to your place. I would offer mine ups, but it's gonna be full of drunk college kids."

"Your father said you've been too busy the last summer breaks to come home, and he came to you at Christmas."

"The internship I was in had a lot of stuff to get me ahead. I'm done with it, but I'm heading to grad school back home. Stanford. I'll visit more, and then I just have to work somewhere a year, but that job is all lined up for me. So. Yes or no?"

"What beer number is that?" Jordan asked.

"Technically three, but the first was with dinner, and the second was when we were at a different club three hours ago, and I've drank nothing but water since."

Jordan nodded his head and drained his beer. Stiles did the same. 

* * *

Waking with someone was strange, but Stiles loved it. Jordan was a cuddler, and that was A-Okay with Stiles. He wiggled a little making Jordan pull him back into his body more. It was too early, so Stiles was going to slip back into sleep. Then when he woke up, he would work on making this a repeat thing. They could do long distance; Stiles was sure of it. He'd had a crush on Jordan for a long time, and this was just even better.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! I will be responding less to comments so please don't take it to heart. I see all comments and love them but most will get just a "Thanks!". 
> 
> Check my profile for other ways to engage with me in social settings.


End file.
